


This Is Why You And I Are One

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Apothecia
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, an Evil Alien Kiddie Pool and a Knuckle Cup spend too much time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your spores may not take, but your words do the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You And I Are One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schellibie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schellibie/gifts), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).



> Everyone go read [Apothecia](apotheciacomic.tumblr.com). Set after page 24.

It pleases you, the way you rankle inside her. Jessie--little Jessie, just Jessie, fair Jessie, so so alone Jessie--hates your wickedness, hates your wordifying, hates your watching, hates your waiting. But still the little brain sack comes back, day after day, because her bond to her code binds her to you.

She will be glorious. She may not have spores, may not possess your talent for death, but she has the hate, and you can teach her things.

You will see her fall, and you will laugh.

You are dying, but what is death? There is something far more interesting than life here before you. It has brown hair and brown eyes and is fiercely bitter against this planet’s rotational habits.

Jessie snarls at you.

“Anything else to say?”

**It is time you CAME TO TERMS with our simulosity, child.**

“We’re _nothing_ alike. You kill things.”

**And you do not? What is it your food is ground out of? Have you never slapped away a mosquito? Have you never plucked a flower from the earth?**

“That’s different.”

**How so?**

“I don’t kill _people_.”

**You will.**

“Will not.”

**Will too.**

“I’m leaving.”

**Wait! Would you mourn them?**

“Mourn who?”

**Your parents. Your classmates. Anyone.**

“They don’t deserve to die.”

**I did not ask if it is justice, little Jessie. I asked, WOULD YOU MOURN? Would you miss them? Would it rip open your ribcage and bare your heart?**

She looks at you for a long, delicious moment. Then she runs away.

 

She comes back to you, of course. She sits at the edge of your sad dominion, feet dangling over. You wind a tendril around one of her feet and ask, **Who did that to you?**

She turns her head away, making like she is hiding the bruise around her eye.

You tug on her leg insistently. **Bloodpool.**

“Somebody from school. It’s not a big deal.”

**Free me and they will suffer.**

“So will everyone else on the planet.”

**A planet full of wrongdoers.**

“There are good people in this world.”

**Incorrect. You will realize soon.**

She does not have much fight today. Her shoulders are slumped, and she is looking off into the woods. Little plops of saline drip onto you.

Your teeth assemble into a frown.

**Are you crying, little Jessie thing?**

“No. Shut up.”

**JESSIE. Stop that.** You squeeze her leg, but she kicks you off.

 

She drops a sack of caninical consumeables on you.

**Argh!**

“I found a compromise,” she says.

**Compromise? Of what nature?**

She studies you, mouth twisting thoughtfully, and walks away without another word.

 

**I SEE! This is your compromise?**

“What--what--what the hell is that?” the boy screams, pointing at you.

You grin so wide.

“Jessie, what is that?” He is backing away, but she grabs his arm. His eyes go wide with fear. “What are you doing?”

“You shouldn’t have hit me,” she says, firmly, and you swell with pride as you watch your little monster do her work.

The boy tries to yank his arm out of her grasp, tries to run away, even tries to hit her. Jessie holds fast. She is strong, for a little thing.

She shoves him into your eager embrace.

She watches the whole time. She has never been one to avert her eyes.

“You won’t die now, right?” she asks when it is done.

**Not just yet.**

“Okay. Good.”

**We will destroy galaxies together, little Jessie.**

“Shut up.”

She leaves, and you smile on.


End file.
